The Lady of the Amulet Book One: The Fellowship of the Amulet
by Sablestar Braveheart
Summary: And the last, the greatest of them all, was that of the Dark Lady Raunos.


**AN: Basically, Lord of the Rings pony-fied. Because everyone loves ponies! :D I don't own LotR or MLP. Oh, and I also have ****_shameless _****genderswapping, 'cause, well, they're ponies. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Athena Sparkle-**Purple unicorn mare with a curly dark purple mane and bright blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a compass rose. Daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blueblood.

**Appleseed-**Orange Earth pony mare with a tan mane and brown eyes. Her cutie mark is a green apple. Daughter of Applejack and Caramel.

**Confetti Surprise-**Pink Earth pony mare with a light blue mane and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is blue and yellow confetti. Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Polkey Pierce.

**Amethyst Glimmer-**Lavender unicorn mare with a pink mane and green eyes. Her cutie mark is a paint brush. Daughter of Rarity and Spike.

**Vinyl Scratch-**White unicorn mare with a blue-green mane and magenta eyes. Her cutie mark is a pair of eighth notes. Athena's aunt.

**Storm Cloud-**Dark gray pegasus mare with a blue mane and green eyes. Her cutie mark is a lightning bolt. Daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'.

**Princess Celestia-**White alicorn mare with a seafoam, turqoise, and lavender mane. Her cutie mark is a stylized sun.

**Aurora-**Black unicorn mare with a black and blue mane and blue-gray eyes. Her cutie mark is a golden crown.

**Princess Luna-**Dark blue alicorn mare with a blue mane. Her cutie mark is a stylized moon.

**Star Sky-**Light gray unicorn mare with a turqoise mane. Her cutie mark is a telescope.

**Stone-**Gray Earth pony stallion with a black mane and brown eyes. His cutie mark is a blacksmith's hammer.

**Trixie-**Blue unicorn mare with a light blue mane. Her cutie mark is a crescent moon.

**Princess Cadence-**Pink alicorn mare with a purple mane. Her cutie mark is a heart. Wife of Shining Armour.

**Shining Armour-**White unicorn stallion with a blue mane. His cutie mark is a shield. Husband of Princess Cadence.

**Princess Snowflake-**White alicorn mare with a silver mane and teal eyes. Her cutie mark is a snowflake.

**Lady Raunos-**Black alicorn mare with a black mane and blood red eyes. Her cutie mark is a skull.

**Doom-**Emaciated dark gray pegasus mare with pale eyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The two ponies stood on the cliff, looking down at the fires of Mount Chaos. One was a dark blue alicorn, the other a black unicorn. The latter was holding an amulet in her hoof._

_"Destroy it!" screamed the alicorn._

_"N-no, Luna," she stammered. "I c-can't."_

_"You've seen what it can do, Obsidian! Destroy it!"_

_"No," said Obsidian, looking Luna dead in the eye. "I won't." A strange, almost demonic, smile came across her features. "The Alicorn Amulet will be mine!"_

_She made a break for it._

_"OBSIDIAN!" screamed Luna, chasing after. Suddenly, she came to a halt. Her eyes widened with shock. She was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the rough, violent waters. The waters which were now stained red with the blood of a dark, blue-eyed unicorn with an arrow in her back. Obsidian was dead, and the Alicorn Amulet was lost._

The young unicorn filly woke up, terrified from the dream. An image flashed across her blue-gray eyes-an alicorn with fur as black as the darkest of nights, and eyes the color of fresh blood pouring freely from an open wound.

"LUNA!" she screamed, calling for the princess who had raised her for as long as she could remember.

The mistress of the night was there in an instant.

"It's alright, Aurora," Princess Luna whispered soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Aurora nodded. "It was horrible! There was a volcano, I think," she said, struggling to remember the dream. "You were there, and another unicorn named Obsidian. I didn't know her. She was holding some weird sort of charm...she called it the Alicorn Amulet, I think. You told her to destroy it, but she didn't, and she ran away and was shot by another pony. Then there was this other alicorn who I'd never seen before. She looked so evil! Her fur was black, and her eyes were red...and her cutie mark was...a _skull._"

Shock pulsed through Luna. "You're safe here," she said, her words not betraying the urgency and surprise that she felt. "It was just a dream."

But it wasn't just a dream, as Princess Luna knew. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the one pony she needed to contact-her older sister, Princess Celestia. In a few minutes, she appeared in Celestia's dream.

"It's the prophecy," she began. "The one made by the sybill Ravynn. The Heir of Obsidian is here. Which means that-"

"Raunos is back," Celestia finished.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? R+R please!**


End file.
